create_logopediafandomcom-20200214-history
So Random!(Wikipedia)
So Random! is an American musical sketch comedy series that which originated On Disney channel from June 5, 2011 to March 25, 2012 and then aired on TSPN Since August 12, 2015. it was announced as an independent series after Demi Lovato left the parent series, Sonny with a Chance. originally The series features the actors who acted in Sonny with a Chance, besides Lovato: Tiffany Thornton, Sterling Knight, Brandon Mychal Smith, Doug Brochu, and Allisyn Ashley Arm along with other featured actors who recur in the series. The series premiere was watched by 4.1 million viewers. On May 2, 2012, Tiffany Thornton indicated that the series has not been renewed for a second season. However TSPN Revived the series with the revived series airing on August 12, 2015. On October 25, 2015 the show was canclled do to the close of TSPN and that Sinder Channel ( the secceror of TSPN) only foucusing on Logos. Concept, production and premise In Sonny with a Chance, Demi Lovato plays the title character, Sonny Monroe, a new member of the cast of the sketch comedy show So Random!, which is presented as a show-within-a-show. The series follows the experiences of Sonny, and the rest of the cast. The full length sketch comedy episode format was played within Sonny with a Chance during season 2 of the series for the Christmas and Halloween episodes. In November 2010, Lovato underwent treatment for "physical and emotional issues," and in April 2011, she confirmed that she would not be returning to Sonny with a Chance for its third season. She stated that returning to acting immediately wouldn't be healthy for her recovery. Following Lovato's departure from the series, So Random! was introduced as its own series that will focus more on comedy skits than Sonny with a Chance. Filming for the season began on January 30, 2011. Each episode features sketch comedy skits with the So Random! cast, as well as a musical performance by a guest star. Originally intended to be a third season of Sonny with a Chance, Disney began to describe the show as a separate series following Lovato's confirmed departure. Each episode typically consists of five or six sketches. Though it is formatted as a sketch comedy series, So Random! retains the fictional universe style of the sitcom it spun off from, with the main cast members playing both the characters they originated on Sonny with a Chance, in addition to playing the characters appearing in each of the sketches. Such a reference to Sonny with a Chance was made when Grady kept hitting the applause button while trying to open a pickle jar, and Zora goes offstage to tell him to stop. She asks what he's doing, and he tells her that he always has a pickle before the show and can't open the jar. Zora opens the jar without difficulty, horrifying Grady. However, the episode "Miss Piggy" would be the first and only episode to feature backstage scenes where Grady, Zora, and a couple other cast members visit Miss Piggy in her dressing room. Each episode is typically written by two writers (whereas opening segments and sketches in a traditional sketch comedy series are written by a team of up to twelve writers) Revives Version On The Revised Version the show now features different comedy short videos. List of Seasons Original Revival